Harry Potter and the Charms of Deception
by TK2K
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return for their 5th year at Hogwart. summery wont fit, its on page 1 of the fic
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron and Hermione return for their 5th year at Hogwarts, to find a group of exchange students from Switzerland will be joining them for the rest of the year, due to the destruction of their school. Harry befriends a strange boy who is still learning English. In the midst of looming assignments and startling reports of attacks, Harry will discover a new friend, a new enemy and new love.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you actually think my last name is Rowling??  
  
((Ok, well, I guess this would be instead of book 5, or at least before it. This is the thing that has put me off from writing a Harry potter fic for the longest time; how do you add something in? Well, I'm sorry if added this in the wrong place, but please, this is meant to go after book 4, and have no relation at all to books 5 and beyond.  
  
I know the world needs more original work, but I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it down.))  
  
Harry sighed as the car pulled away from the train station, which soon disappeared along the narrow winding roads of London. He wished it was the car disappearing and not the station.  
The car bounced as Harry's uncle Vernon cut in front of another motorist, sending the back wheel over the curb and slamming it down with a hard, flat crack. A large snowy owl beside him hooted in discomfort. But all Harry could think about was her. His mind seemed to have gone blank. He let his thoughts wonder back, back over that year of joy, happiness, rapture, exhaustion, and sorrow.  
Harry was dashed back to reality by a sharp blast of the horn and an inaudible curse muttered from Vernon at a passing driver. Harry looked up out the window at the brick buildings closing in on him; they reminded him of the tall hallways of Hogwarts that seemed to snake in and out, crossing each other and meandering, while still seeming to go different directions.  
The hum of the motor faded; the sounds of a door opening, then being slammed shut could be heard.  
"Well come on boy!" came the rash, harping voice of his aunt. "We haven't got all day!" Slowly, without thinking, Harry picked up his trunk and owl and walked through the doorway. The house was filled with the pungent smell of burnt onions, apparently from last night's dinner. A large pile of dishes sat atop of the counter, and next to them was a note 'welcome home Harry' clearly written in Dudley's sloppy handwriting. From over in the corner, the sound from a TV blasted through the house. "Manchester in possession......break away......do we have it?........yes?.......GOAL! MANCHESTER UNITED PULLS AHEAD AGAINST ARSONAL, 5 to 4..."  
Harry didn't hear any of it, he dragged his heavy trunk up the stairs, the back of it slamming against each step with a dull crack of splintering wood, but he didn't care. Harry collapsed onto his bed, his eyes pressed tight shut, tears forced their way out between his eyelids. His heart felt heavy with sorrow, pain, and guilt. He pulled himself into a tight ball, grasping at empty air, searching, but no one was there.......  
  
:: 9 MONTHS EARLIER::  
  
Harry was awoken by blazing sunlight shining on his face. He rolled over, slowly opening his eyes, looking directly into one of his shoes. Harry sat up, still mostly asleep. He had been sleeping on the floor, and there was a bump on the side of his head, most likely from impact with the dresser as he rolled over and off the bed sometime during the night. He grabbed the shoe and started putting it on, half way through the second one it hit him: in a few hours he will be free, free for a whole nine months. "It could have been more.." he said to himself, thinking back over the events of the previous few years. Why had he and Sirius not been able to live together?  
Harry stood up and took Hedwig out of her cage. "We get to go back today," he said to her, running his hand over her glossy feathers. "Just think, all that open green land for you to hunt in. And we'll get to see our friends again. You miss Ron too don't ya? And Hermione too?" He mentioned Hermione tentatively; something was confusing about her. She was a great friend, but part of him almost wanted more, almost...it was all very confusing. "And Cho too..." his voice trailed off as he thought of her, the graceful way she walked, the way her hair flew out behind her during Quidditch games. Then of Cedric's death, the way his crumpled body had looked on the ground, the stunned reaction of the school. And Cho's horror. 'not that he's gone, maybe she'll go out with me...' he thought to himself, then realized what he had just thought. He shook his head violently, trying to drive the thought out of his head. How could he think that, Cedric had been his friend.... Harry was abruptly interrupted by a hard knock on his door. "Were leaving for London in an hour, be ready or we'll leave without you," threatened Uncle Vernon in his usual annoyed tone. But Harry didn't mind; nothing could dampen his spirits today.  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry tossed his trunk down the stairs, not bothering to look at who may be coming up. His heavy trunk slammed broadside into his cousin Dudley, both ending up in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. Harry pulled his trunk off of Dudley and kept walking.  
The kitchen was its usually chaotic mess; plates strewn across the table and a pile of four different newspapers at a corner. Harry finished what little breakfast was given to him and hurried out to the car. Not wanting to give them an excuse for leaving without him, he hauled his trunk into the trunk of the car and climbed into the back seat. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, the car pulled up to the train station. Harry climbed out with his luggage and walked over to a bench. He watched the car pull away, then started the walk to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, his plan had worked, now he had a full 3 days to buy his books as well as browse through the array of intriguing shops.  
  
A few hours later he had dropped his bags off at The Leaky Cauldron and was off the purchases his books. According to the letter Harry had received earlier in the year, 5th year's books would be available by year in bundles from the book store. Harry was thankful for this, he hated running around trying to find a single book out of thousands.  
Harry had always loved Diagon Alley. Something about it captured his imagination. He loved how the street seemed so alive and full of energy, so many people walking by. It was so different then what he was used to on Privit Drive.  
A light mist, as so often is the case, was falling over London. A mixture of odd smells, some repulsive, some pleasant, but most just smells hung over the alley. Winds blew them about from shop to shop, picking up new scents as they blew.  
Harry looked around, hoping to catch sight of a familiar face among the sea of people, once or twice he thought he saw Neville, but lost him in the crowd.  
  
The next day Harry awoke to the sound of a train thundering by. The whole room shook and plaster rained down from the ceiling, catching in spider webs. He smiled again, most people would have found the small, unfinished room repulsive with its single bed and dresser. But the rustic feel of it was nice, though he couldn't quite describe the feeling.  
  
He quickly got dressed and headed down to the main section of the inn. The place was full of commotion; wizards and witches sat along a great oak table discussing the morning news. Over in the corner at a small circular table, a group of teachers from Hogwarts huddled together, debating something intensely. A group of kids hung around the entranceway, talking back and forth while one seemed, with little success, to be trying to impress a nearby girl. Harry chuckled to himself at the kid's futile attempts.  
Harry walked towards the group, headed for the door when he heard someone call out his name. "Harry" said the all too familiar voice from behind him. Without having to see, he knew it was Ron. "Ron!" he said in excitement, turning around, "how've you been?" "Pretty good." He replied "but my mum still wont get me an owl, I tell her that since Scabbers is gone, she owes me another pet." Ron was getting into one of his moods again, Harry groaned to himself 'here we go again' he thought. "...so then she says HERMIONE!" "Hermione?" stammered Harry, very confused. "Hi Ron." Came the voice of a girl from the other side of the room. "Oh" said Harry to himself as she crossed the room "Hi Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Hi" he replied, unsure of what to say, "how was your summer?" "Great actually" she replied, "I went to Bulgaria." "Did you see Vicky??." Interjected Ron sourly. "As a matter of fact, YES." She said glaring at Ron, then she added jokingly, "and he's a really good kisser!" Hermione turned around smiling and walked away, looking back over her shoulder she couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror and disgust on Ron's face.  
  
After breakfast, the three of them took a walk through the street, stopping in at the many shops the covered ether side of the street. They walked past a old witch pushing a cart filled with vial black, squirming worm like creatures slithering through a thick grey fluid. One crawled out of the liquid and dropped to the street, 8 small legs on ether side sprouted out as the 6" creature scampered away. The old woman approached Ron, holding up one of the squirming creatures. Her face was wrinkled with age and died grey from the noxious fumes wafting from the cart. Her hair was matted and a pungent shade of green, a small bug crawled out and scuttled its way across to the other side of her head, before burying itself back into her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she started to speak. "Want one?" she offered Ron, dangling the scaled creature upside down, pushing it towards his face "There African brain worms!" The creature arched its back, emitting a high pitched cry from its claw like mouth. It lunged out towards Ron, its four razor like mouth pieces clanging together. Ron quickly backed away in fear, "nuu-no thanks." He stammered, repulsed by the creature. "Fine, suit yourself." Said the old witch, sounding very disappointed.  
  
"What exactly do they do?" asked Harry tentatively, his curiosity getting the better of him. The old witch spun around, a toothy smile spread across her face. "Well," she started, "first they BORE into the back of yours skull and eat through your BRAIN until it finds and unused part. There it burry's itself and slowly gains control of its host." The woman emphasized all of this in gory detail, thoroughly enjoying the squeals Ron was making. Harry took a step backwards, but the woman followed him, "So what do you say, want one?" Harry was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he started moving backwards. The old woman swore silently to herself and continued down the street to prey on other unsuspecting shoppers. Harry realized he was still traveling backwards. He turned his head to see an enormous man, twice the height of most, with thick brawny arms and a long beard. "Thanks Hagrid" "iv gotta say, I thought you'da had more sense then that Harry." He said disapprovingly. "Well, its not like we seeking her out!" said Ron in defense. "But honestly Harry, you should really be more careful around people like that." Said Hermione in a concerned voice, then she switched back to normal "iv heard those brain worms can do horrible things to your mind." "SEE, she knows EVERYTHING." Exclaimed Ron. "Umm, Hagrid?" asked Harry, "where are you taking us?" The street had turned into a narrow alleyway, piles of trash clung to the side. Along the sides of the buildings, fire escapes clung to the old brick. Most had plants or cloths lines attached to them. They walked over a steal grate in the ground, from below came a deep rumbling noise and a blast of hot steam shot out from the grate. "Hagrid, where is this place?" asked Hermione, rather nervous. Hagrid walked over to a dull green dumpster and reached his hand in. Four black rats scurried out of the dumpster, making a squealing noise that almost reminded him of those fowl black worms. "Ere we go!" announced Hagrid triumphantly, holding up an old can of soda. "You dragged us all the way out here to find your soda?" "No Ron." Came the reply, "everyone gather round, one finger on it should be enough." All three of them moved forwards, putting a finger or two up to the can. "fine, four, three, two.." said Hagrid, looking at his watch, "one." Harry looked around for something to happen, then suddenly he felt himself being pulled along at a great speed, images of London flew past him, then they changed to countryside. Harry tried to remove his finger from the can, but it was stuck, he pulled and pulled against it, but to no avail. He looked beside him to see Ron flying madly about, screaming. They finally came to a stop. Harry's finger popped free and he fell to the ground feeling extremely dizzy. He slowly regained his senses to find he was lying on wet grass. He felt sunlight on his back. Then everything changed as he was picked up by Hagrid. "Come on , shake it off, its just a little spin." Harry looked around him, they were atop a small green hill near the center of an old city. Harry looked out across the magnificent city, its narrow streets and tiny apartments, a great river flowed through the city, carving back and forth. In the distance, a huge cargo ship was traveling up the river, making its way towards the city. A kilometer or so away stood a large complex of brick buildings. "Hagrid isn't this Basel?" asked Ron. "Yep, it is, come on, iv got something to show ya!"  
  
(OK, so that's chapter 1, what do you think, is it any good, sorry if its crap. PLZ REVIEW, its about the only joy I get in my life! A/N: I really hate the person playing cho in the 4th movie, mostly because my friend didn't make it, but she also doesn't look at all the part, she is too tall) 


	2. chapter two, the begining

Sorry, this took way longer then expected to get out, i had to go to camp for two weeks, sorry guys, ill try to get them out faster

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid through the crowded city, passing busy marketplaces and suburban areas. Harry looked around at a very different city then he was used to, this city was old. London was an old city, but it was nothing compared to Basel. Most of the buildings were small and made of stone. Every once and a while, Harry caught sight of a mighty river flowing past them, then it would disappear behind buildings. They turned a corner as a green trolley car pulled out of another street, startling Harry. It clanked back, shaking the street as it went, Harry looked down at the street, there were tracks imbedded in it. They turned onto another street, this one was much older and narrower; Hagrid could barely fit. After a while, Harry was beginning to wonder where they were headed, leave it to Hagrid to lead them straight to a dragon or deadly animal. He could see Ron looking nervously around, probably checking for spiders, Harry thought to himself. Then all the sudden, the street ended and Harry was standing face to face with the mighty Rhine. The river flowed out beneath the overhanging street, quickly rushing past him. Torrential currents brewed in the waters, whirlpools twisted their way down the river, pushed by the strong current. Out near the center, the cargo ship Harry had spotted earlier sailed by. The sky was overcast, but pockets of light shone through the clouds, casting rays of light upon the river and city. Being almost clear from its mountain source, the water refracted light very well and sparkled where the light hit it. "Right this way." Said Hagrid, oblivious to the view, "its just over the bridge." Off to their right stood an ancient stone bridge spanning the length of the wide river. Cars zoomed by as they crossed the river, a few other people were crossing, most dressed in black, hooded robes. Hagrid eyed them suspiciously. "So Hagrid?" asked Ron, "Where exactly are we going?" "See those buildings over there?" he said, pointing at a group of tan colored stone buildings that resembled a castle, barely visible through the other buildings, "that's where were headed-" "The university of Basel!" interjected Hermione, very excited, "It was built in 1459, and the magic department was added shortly after, its located in an 'unused' part of the building, there supposed to have one of the best Wizarding History courses of anywhere in Europe." She exclaimed. Ron elbowed Harry in the side, "She really DOES know everything!" exclaimed Ron in a mix of jealously, spite, and awe. The university was busy with life, students dashed across the front yard, preying not to be late for classes. A group of college students were throwing a disc around in the front. Harry was mesmerized by the sport, he had never played Ultimate Frisbee, let alone seen a disc before. The players casually passed it back and forth, occasionally throwing in a trick throw or two. They continued towards the back of the school, finally arriving at a small wooden door. The door looked hundreds of years old. It had massive heavy metal hinges blackened from a forge. Hagrid stepped up to it, knocking once. The noise was that of a dull thud, for the wood had started to decay. After a few seconds, the door swung open. "Now I bet yer all wondering what's in there eh'?" Hagrid asked them, Ron took a step back. "Well, it's a lil something my friend found wonderin' around last night, says he's never seen anything like it before, so he called me down." Hagrid stated proudly. "Lets go have a look, eh Harry?" he said, showing them through the door. The inside of the building was even older then the door. The place looked like a medieval torture chamber converted to a zoo. Heavy steel bars hand been bolted into the old stone masonry, and behind them lay all sorts of fowl beasts, some emitting low growls. Over in the corner lay a spiral staircase, presumably leading to other, dryer, parts of the building. Harry shook out his blue jacket he was carrying and threw it over his shoulders; it was much colder here then outside Hermione looked around in disgust, "These poor animals." Said Hermione quietly, looking over at what looked like a cross between a pit-bull and a Blast Ended Skrewt, it hissed violently at her. "Rubeus ," came a deep voice as another door opened, "How are you, my old friend?" said an old man who looked as if he had seen better days. His hair was ruffled and balding in parts, he appeared to have part of his leg missing and only 3 fingers on one hand. Harry couldn't help but feel as if he had met the man before. "So, how have you been getting on here?" asked Hagrid. "Ok, I have to admit, its nowhere near as exciting as Hogwarts, but I haven't lost any body parts in two years, that's gota be some sort of record." Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder, startling him slightly. "Wasn't that the old Care Of Magical Creatures teacher?" she asked him. "umm...ahh..."stammered Ron, "yeah, I think so." He finally replied. Harry just grinned at Ron and shook his head at him, chuckling slightly. He had just about concluded that Ron had something for her, but he still wasn't completely sure. The first major clue was when Harry heard Ron muttering her name in his sleep, but then again, Harry had been told once or twice that he had said Voldemort's name in his sleep, so that didn't mean much. Then last year, when Ron was rejected by the girl he asked to the dance, he then asked Hermione. Harry thought this was who he wanted to ask all along.  
  
Hagrid called them over to where he and the other man were talking, "This is Professor Kettleburn." He said introducing the man, "he was the care of magical creatures teacher before me." He announced, then turned back to the professor, "So where's this creature of 'yers?" "Right this way." He waved his wand in the air, then pointed it at the far wall. The stones slipped out of place, sliding back and forth, up and down, rearranging themselves. After a few seconds, a hole started to appear in the wall, spreading larger and larger till it became a low archway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the man through, with Hagrid bringing up the rear. Behind the archway lay a very low corridor, only five feet tall and three feet wide. It smelled strongly of mold and dampness. The passageway began to slope downwards, and become darker as the figure of Ron in front of him slowly vanished from sight as the light dwindled. Harry felt something brush against his jacket, but took little notice of it. Very soon after, the light levels started to rise, Ron became visible again and the path began to widen into a chamber. "Its over there, in the last cage." said the professor darkly, pointing to metal grates built into the wall. They inched their way along, past a cage containing a zombieafied looking dog. It was missing hair in parts, as well as skin. Great pieces of grey skin hung off it, dragging on the ground behind it. Harry was thoroughly discusted with the sight. 'If this is something normal, I wonder how repulsive the animal in the last cage will be?' he asked himself, not really waning to find out. The next three cages were empty, as they approached the last one, Ron backed behind Harry, obviously afraid of what may lie on the other side of the bars. Harry slowly inched his way forwards, sneaking a peek inside the cage. At first he thought it was empty, then over in the corner, he noticed a small fuzzy silver ball. The ball slowly unwound itself into a long, skinny, silver furred animal. Even in the low light, the silver fur shown with a bright glow. The creature was three feet long with two front feet and two back feet, and a long tail a foot long, its bright pink eyes startled Harry at first. The creature looked anything but vicious, on the contrary, it was downright beautiful. "Professor?" spoke Ron, "is this the monster?" he asked, "it looks more like a pet to me." The old man chuckled, "This thing here was found running around one of the dorms." He told them, "I have never seen anything like it, nor have any of the many books I have looked through." He sounded very puzzled. "What's that around its neck?" asked Hermione, pointing to a plain silver chain necklace with a twisted silver pendent in the shape of a heart, containing a single tiny blue stone at the center. "Well, that would be its collar, if its actually a pet," Said the professor, "but it doesn't say anything about the owner. So Rubeus....." they continued talking amongst themselves. The creature cautiously inched its way towards them, peering out curiously. Hermione bent down close to it and stuck her hand through the bars, "Its ok, come on little guy." She whispered to it. It slowly moved towards her, it stuck out its tongue and licked her hand. It recoiled and hissed, then rubbed its head against her hand, like a cat, making a high pitched whining noise. "It likes you." Said Harry "...So what do you say Rubeus? Want it?" he asked "Take it Hagrid!" said Hermione convincingly, "Its so cute!" Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's not going to help, tell him it looks like a baby dragon." Hermione laughed at this. "Well...." Said Hagrid, "it sorta' looks like it's a baby dragon." He said, obviously wishing it was. "Sure, I'll take it off your hands." "Great!" exclaimed the professor. He walked over to the wall the cage was in and taped the stone, the cage slid out of the wall and a handle grew on top of it. Just then, they heard a series of shouts, a cry of pain, then people screaming in fear. Footsteps headed towards them. A huge black robed figure entered through the passageway. It stood seven feet tall with long arms; its face was completely hidden beneath a black hood. It brandished a wand in its hand and emitted a cold, harsh, raspy high pitched scream from under the hood. "Avada Kedavara" A blinding green flash of light filled the room; illuminating every corner, as the professor dropped dead beside them. It turned towards Hermione, the same voice started conjuring. "Avada..."  
Harry whipped out his wand, "Locomotor Mortis!" he shouted. The figure's knees began to buckle and he collapsed to the floor, the curse he was conjuring hit the ceiling.  
"COME ON!" yelled Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand, dragging her along, Ron and already started running. Harry ran up the long spiral staircase, back towards ground level. The staircase seemed to have no end, his muscles were beginning to ache as they were pushed harder then ever before, as he and Hermione sprinted up the staircase. "What about Hagrid?" cried Hermione in distress and concern.  
Through gasps for breath Harry replied, "He'll be fine, he knows loads of magic, he can defend himself." At least he hoped.  
They finally came to a door. It looked old and like it would squeak if it was opened, but they had no choice. Harry pushed the door, and to their surprise, it didn't make any sound. On the other side was a vast corridor with many doors leading off. Hermione taped Harry's shoulder, then pointed to another black figure standing with its back to them 50 feet away. Harry slowly backed up, placing his hand on the nearest door. He slowly opened it silently, willing the door with all his might not to creek. It slid across the floor silently, the gap was almost wide enough to squeeze through. Harry pushed the door further, putting his leg through the gap. The sharp and unmistakable noise of metal grinding past stone echoed through the corridor.  
The cloaked figure turned to face them, two red orbs flashed from under its hood as it walked towards them. Harry wrenched the door the rest of the way and dove through, with Ron and Hermione following. Once inside, Hermione slammed the door shut and slid the bolt into place.  
"That should keep it out." She said, trying to convince herself more then anyone else.  
Harry looked around the room, it appeared to be a student's room. Books lay throne across the floor, a pile of robes lay in the corner. There was a fireplace in the center, and two doors leading off it. Harry moved over to the window and opened it slowly. They were high up, probably the 18th floor or so he guessed. Down at the base of the building students were running around wildly. Then Harry saw a group of black figures striding across the grounds, firing various spells at the students. Each spell hit its target, and the kid collapsed to the ground, not moving. From behind him Hermione let out a small squeal. Harry spun around as one of the two doors off the room opened. He brandished his wand, ready to defend. A boy of fourteen or so stepped out from the doorway. He was rather short, somewhere around five feet five inches, with semi-long straight dirty-blond hair with blue eyes that got greener farther away from the pupil. He was wearing green nylon cargo pants with a blue shirt. He stood surprised for a second. "Hi." Said Harry. The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, then stopped, thought for a second, and opened it again, "Wer Sie sind?" he asked with a German accent.  
  
He looked at the puzzled looks on their faces, "Who are you?" "I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione." A loud bang on the door reminded them of their impending danger. "And that's a freekin' Death Eater." Sputtered Ron, obviously wanting to get away from it. "Ah, come with me." He said, walking back through the door. They walked into a bedroom.  
Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron, "he's kind of cute." Ron just shook his head at her, and followed Harry. The boy taped a bedpost and a doorway opened in the floor.  
"This way." He said, stepping down through the hole in the floor. They walked down a narrow spiral staircase towards the ground. The staircase had no doors leading off of it, and down at the bottom they could see light shining through a shattered door. They heard a noise from above them resembling the shattering of a door. They quickened their pace down the staircase.  
Harry stuck his head out, checking for any Death Eaters that may be still lingering.  
"It's all clear." He said to the others, and stepped out from the bottom of the staircase. The courtyard was in complete disarray. Books and robes lay discarded as if dropped by a frightened crowd. But there were no sign of the people, or the Death Eaters. They continued along through an archway into the main courtyard. The sight that met them was eternally etched into Harry's memory. Thirty or so bodies lay spread out across the courtyard, most of students. They all were hit while running from something, they lay face down on the cobblestones. Harry approached the one in front of him. At first, all of it looked like was a crumpled mass of red, green and yellow robes. But as Harry got closer, he noticed a head of long black hair, draped over the head. Harry bent down and slowly rolled the girl over, hoping she was still alive. Two bright green eyes wide in pure terror and a mouth silently screaming, frozen in time, looked back at him. Harry half scuffled, half jumped back, using his hands and feet to propel himself backwards. He was breathing heavily from fright and shock.  
"Sh...she's...she's dead." He said quietly to the others. Ron and Hermione stood there for a minute, not exactly sure what Harry was saying. Then they looked around at all the other dead bodies around them.  
"Oh my god..." whispered Hermione quietly in shock, "There all dead...." Harry stood up slowly, moving back to the rest of them. The boy who had saved them was hovering over a body on the far side of the courtyard, crying silently. Harry felt Hermione's hand slide into his, she wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them tightly.  
The three of them slowly moved across the courtyard, clumped close together. Something about the bodies around them silenced them, they moved in silence. Harry spotted a large figure running towards them, it was unmistakably Hagrid.  
"Come on." He said, putting one of his huge arms around all three of them, "Lets go home."

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
